1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fascia-gutter system in which the gutter is disposed at an angle relative to the horizontal plane and the external fascia is level with the horizontal plane.
2. Background Art
It has been known in the art to use a fascia that surrounds the perimeter of the roof of a building for aesthetic purposes. A fascia provides an architect flexibility in shaping the external appearance of the building. This is because of the available variety of colors and profiles. If available fascia designs are not satisfactory, the color and profile of the fascia can be customized to meet any design motif. Thus, a fascia maximizes the designer's flexibility in creating the desired exterior appearance of a building.
Most fascias in the prior art direct rainwater toward the center of the roof of the building. An example of a prior art fascia is disclosed in Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 27,761, reissued Sep. 18, 1973. The water is then removed by a drainage system from the roof of the building. Instead of directing the water toward the center of the building, it is desirable to combine a building with a gutter system. Also, there is an associated need in the art for the gutter to direct the rainwater to a drainage system, such as a downspout.